


Two Plus One Makes Three

by Amydiddle



Series: Growing Up Parts of a Whole [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And he is a mess, Baby Roman comes to the world, Gen, I just like the idea that he grew into the Prince persona from a Lost Boy persona, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Seems to fit him well, Self-made Princey, lol, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: Heart and Learning are the base of what makes a person. You love things and begin to judge right and wrong and you learn to further your mind and grow. Course that is not all that makes a person. Once you learn you may start to develop your own ideas. You may even begin to...CREATE.





	Two Plus One Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> This is moved from my tumblr.
> 
> The idea that Logic and Morality were 'Learning and Heart' and also that the sides are locked up in rooms but there developing slowly comes from an amazing fic by FrickinGwaine called "Learning for the Heart". I loved the idea a lot and adopted it into my own HCs.

It had been a day like any other in the mindscape. 

It had been about three years since Learning, or as he wants to be called, ‘Logic’ had finally been let out of the room he had grew up in to join Heart in the central hub. The two of them had formed a strong bond over those years with the emotional side passing notes constantly under Logic’s door. 

Now the two of them had made themselves comfortable on the couch in the main hub. Learning had a book on his lap but was more interested watching as Heart talked about possible favorite colors. So far they had made it into the greatness that was green and how it could possibly be the favorite color. 

“…The green of a lime is so pretty and bright but the fruit is so sour I don’t like it very much but do you think that you could make limeade like you make lemonade? I think Thomas should look into that and see if that drunk is green too…”

It was fascinating to see how the boy’s mind worked; the younger side had to admit that. Were emotions always this, for lack of better word in his limited vocabulary, crazy? The side actually cried over how much he liked yellow; he did not understand it. 

“…besides lime green thought there is also those really pretty greens of people’s eyes, like, have you ever noticed how someone’s eyes can be green but also brown isn’t that just amaz-.”

The emotional side stopped mid-word when a loud bang echoed through the empty mindspace. It echoed through the mostly empty home and seemed to suck all the air of comfort from the room. 

The cause of this feeling was clear to both of them as the fact had been for as long as both of them had known; they were the only two sides to Thomas’ personality. They had tried all the other locked doors in this place but there had been seemingly no answer.

“What was that?” Heart whispered the question and took a step closer to his friend. 

Learning felt that terrible hole in his chest that came when he could not answer one of his companion’s questions. He always knew the answer to most of Heart’s questions and if he did not he would do his best to find the answer. 

Still, he could not leave Heart hanging. The side had a desperate look on his face that would not go away unless Learning gave him some sort of logical explanation for the noise. 

“I…,” he bit his bottom lip and glanced at the hallway, “I am sure it is nothing, Heart. It is probably just something being effected in the mindscape by Thomas’ current thought process.”

Yes, that sounded like a sound explanation. 

Still, Learning was more curious and worried then he wanted to let on. He tried to act casual as he set his book aside and straightened his bow-tie. 

“But, if you are still worried we can always go and see that this is nothing to worry about,” he said as calmly as he could manage. “If that would rest your he-whoa!?!”

Heart had grabbed the side’s hand and started to drag him out of the main room towards the hallway. There was a grateful look on his freckled face and he seemed to take ease with holding tightly to his friend. 

“Thanks, Learning! You are the best!” 

“I, well, I would not say the best…” Learning stumbled out as he quickened his pace to keep up with Heart’s pulling. His mind working on the words and then he gave a shrug and stood up straighter. “Actually, yes. Yes I would.” 

“That’s the spirit,” Heart chuckled but his mind seemed to be elsewhere as they passed his room and entered the hallway.

Heart’s room was one that came directly off the main hub. The door was wide open and the inside gave a warm glow. The cheery white paint of the door was covered in stickers and glitter and pictures that Learning had drawn for him when they were still door pen-pals. Nothing seemed off there. 

When they entered the hall they just had to walk a few steps to pass by Learning’s door. That is where things got strange. 

Learning’s door stood cracked open like the side had left it. The sliver metal on the outside having a few of the letter magnets mixed up to spell whatever word the side wanted to remember. This was not the case at the moment. The letters had been moved around to spell out: Pixie Dust, You Can Fly, and Wish Upon a Star. 

These were not sayings or words that the side would normally have on his door. He had changed the words around today to spell out the word suspicious because Thomas had finally learned how to say it without a lisp, which had been a very hard task for the fourth grader. 

They both stopped and stared at the words on the door in confusion. Heart’s grip on Learning’s hand tightened just a little. 

“You didn’t put that there, did you?” Heart asked quietly and looked at the other boy. Worry leaked off the emotional side and Learning could feel it. 

“No, I did not,” Logic could not lie to the heart. It was something that he learned fast; Heart could just quickly tell when one lied. Still the truth did seem to distress the other boy quickly and Learning had to be quick before the other began to cry. 

“But, I am sure there is a reason for them changing. Maybe Thomas is just trying to remember something,” the side said quickly, “Like that time he was trying to remember his multiplication tables and they all appeared on my door.” 

Heart sniffled and switched his hold on Learning from his hand to his arm. 

“You think that is it?” 

“Yes, I am sure that is it,” Learning said as reassuringly as he could. “I am sure if I go into my room there will be more notes for me to put away. There is nothing to worry about.” 

Heart frowned and did not release his grip. “Can we keep looking, just to be sure?”

Logic sighed. He wanted to believe his own theory and leave it all at that but it was clear that Heart would not be satisfied until every place in the mind space was searched. 

“Yes, I guess we can.”

The side was more prepared when the emotion filled boy started to pull him again to continue their investigation. 

They checked the hall closet and found the box of bandages had fallen over. Learning tried to reason that that had been the noise but Heart argued that it would not have been a bang if it was. 

Then they checked the two other doors in the hall that did not include the bathroom that was at the very end. 

The door on the left was a plain door that matched Heart’s only without the stickers. It had a handle and the curious side had gone in there once or twice. It was a blank space with a few shelves with glass spheres on them. When the side had touched one he found they were memories of his host. The child used to spend time waiting for Learning to write him back by spending times reliving memories. 

The other door was more details. It was not a simple rectangle but one that seemed to be more fit for a mythical land. It had gold leaves all over the old wood it was made from and vines grew around the frame. The door should have no handle and should be impossible to enter through…but this was not the case. 

A handle was there now and the door was cracked open to show some golden light onto the floor. Birds sang from inside the room and the emotion based side would swear up and down that flowers were blooming on the floor where the light touched. 

“The door,” Heart whispered, “Do you think…?” 

“I don’t know, Learning mumbled before he flushed in embarrassment. He was not supposed to say that out loud.

“So there could be another one of us!” Hear smiled brightly, “Another person to play with.”

“No, no that is impossible,” Learning waved off the idea, “We have tried to write to someone in that room but there had never been an answer. This is obviously just a new room we get to explore now.”

“Maybe they just did not get out letters!” Heart tried to reason as Learning pulled his arm from the other boy’s grip. “Or maybe they are shy!”

“I was shy and I still answered back,” Learning pointed out as he started to walk away from the glowing door. He had never liked that door much; it made his head spin in a way that never made sense. “It is probably just a new room.”

Heart pouted and looked at the room before he followed after Learning. The side grabbed back onto the boy’s arm and pouted at him. 

“But what if it isn’t?” He whined, “What if-.”

Another crash cut off the child before he could finish his what ifs and both of them froze. The sound no longer came from the very hallway they were in but outside in the main hub where they had once been. 

Heart’s hope seemed to turn to fear fast as he clung tightly to Logic’s arm. The side in question stood still as if trying to hear would could have possibly made that noise. That effort was rewarded with a hummed tune he thought was vaguely familiar. 

“Is that…Snow White?” He asked the question quietly as if he was unsure of what he was hearing. There is no way that he had also gotten an ear worm song in his head the same time as their host. That only happened twice and it was with School House Rock. 

“I think so?” Heart loosened his hold a little and gasped, “Do we have a Disney ghost?” 

“A…what? Ghost?” 

Heart stared at the side next to him with wide eyes. “Yeah! A ghost! If it isn’t a new side then it has to be a ghost!”

Learning had to, once again, stop to think about how fascinating Heart’s thought process was.  

“Heart,” Logic said the name of his friend slowly, “You do realize that we are part of a person, yes?”

Heart nodded and Learning took that as a sign to continue. 

“So, how would we have a ghost problem?” 

Heart opened his mouth to answer but stopped himself with a frown. He looked down at his sneaker covered feet and tapped his chin in thought. A brilliant idea seemed to cross the young side’s mind because he looked back up with a grin and let go of Learning’s arm. 

“I don’t know, but we might as well ask the ghost!” 

“What?” That question was getting annoying to Learning but he found it even more annoying when the only answer he got was the sweater covered back of Heart as the side ran out of the hall. 

“Heart! Wait! Hold up!”

Logic was off after the side and turned the corner a few seconds after Heart did. The difference between their stops being that Learning ran into the sweater wearing boy while the other was frozen to his spot in the entrance to the kitchen. 

Said side had his eyes locked on something that sat on the kitchen floor with the jar of peanut butter between its, or rather, his legs. A sticky hand had a spoon in the jar and stared up at the two with wide brown eyes similar to their own except they were not behind glasses. The being before them wore a green outfit like one seen in the movie Peter Pan, had no shoes on, and peanut butter smeared on his freckled face. Beside him sat a wooden sword; a strange thing to have.

The singing had stopped and that left the only conclusion that it had been this person that had been doing it. 

There was silence between the three of them as they stared. It seemed like hours had passed as they just stood, or sat, in the silence that had blanketed them. 

Finally, the new person spoke. 

“Well, now I know this is not Neverland.”

“Huh?” Heart and Learning said at the same time. 

The strangely clad child stood up and licked the peanut butter off his fingers. It was weirdly graceful how he did it. This new child seemed to just have an air about him that was hard to pin down in one simple term. 

“Neverland,” the child stated as if it was obvious, “Second star to the right and straight on till morning. I am supposed to be there; that is what I expected to be on the other side of that door. Instead I’m…well…I don’t know where I am.”

Learning watched every movement the boy made. His arms moved greatly when he talked and he seemed to be projecting his voice for some odd reason. This new side, if that is what he was, was very strange. He was not sure if he liked him much. It had taken a week to understand that Heart was a side that needed a lot of physical contact.

“Well, kiddo, you are in Thomas’ mind. This is where we all live and we make up parts of him.”

Speaking of Heart, the side had a wide smile on his face as he took a small step closer to this new side. 

“Thomas’…mind…” the boy said the words slowly and then a small smile appeared on his face, “Not Neverland but that does made a good deal more sense. So, who are you?”

“I’m Heart,” Heart said with a smile and reached back to pull Logic towards the new arrival. “And this is Lear-”

“Logic. I’m Logic,” the side said as he fixed his glasses. Might as well get rid of the old name now. He saw Heart make a face next to him but ignored it. 

“And you are?” Heart asked. 

“I’m…” the new boy paused to think. He obviously never had to introduce himself before. 

Logic remembered how he had to think about it some and even now he was regretting the choice of name. He opened his mouth to tell the new side that he could take his time or choose now and change it later but the boy brightened up and struck a pose quickly. 

“I’m Creativity! Here to bring Thomas inspiration and drive him towards his hopes and dreams!”

Heart giggled at the display and moved forward to bring Creativity into a hug. The child seemed a little confused by this display of affection but quickly gave into it and hugged back just as tightly as the other. 

“It is so nice to meet you, Creativity!” Heart said through his giggles. “Oh we are going to have so much fun!”

The excited side pulled out of the hug to give the new child a blinding smile. 

“I am going to show you my room and you can show me yours and we have sleepovers and watch movies all night-.”

“Movies!” Creativity cut Heart off with an excited shout. “I love movies!”

“Me too!” 

Learning hung back as the two began to chatter quickly to each other; a frown on his face. He was not sure what to make of this new side just yet besides the obvious observations that Creativity was: loud, dramatic, and slightly annoying. He was not even sure if this side was a good addition to Thomas’ mind seeing how the boy had been searching for a fictional place. 

“Hey, Learning!”

Logic shook himself out of his inner thoughts to look at the boy that had just said his name. Creativity had a smile on his face and an arm around Heart’s shoulder. 

“You want to join Heart and me for a house tour? He says you are good at explaining how things work around here.”

“And then we are going to have some movie time fun in the hub, if you want to join that too. Hmmmm?” Heart asked with a small head movement and a laugh.

Learning looked over the two, matching grins were on their faces and he could already feel a headache growing. He would have said no but there was a part of hi that refused to leave them alone together; a part he could not explain. 

“Fine,” he said and put his hands behind his back, “I guess I will show you around.”

“Aaaaannnnddd, join us for movie times?” Heart added a pout at the end for show and got a sigh from the side in return. 

“And I guess I will join you for a movie.”

They both cheered and Heart bounced over to grab Learning’s arm. Creativity trailed behind and took the emotional side’s hand. 

Logic did not think much on the hold on his arm as he led them out of the kitchen and started to show them around the place.He answered any of the new side’s new questions and tried not to react to some of Heart’s terrible jokes. 

It was weird; leading around two instead of just one. The pair had now added another. There was now three of them: Logic, Heart, and Creativity. No longer just the emotions and the learning but now passion and ideas; a weird side that would bring about something new in this space and in Thomas. Maybe something even good to the world.

“Have you ever tried to take a sled down the stairs to the basement?”

“That would be dangerous, kiddo. Besides, down there makes us feel all funky. It is not a good place to go.”

After he loses some of the dumb ideas like that.


End file.
